Unintended Events
by fanfictionfan9503
Summary: During the final battle Harry is killed, along with the rest of the order. Being the last one standing Hermione is hit with several different curses at once, sending her into another world where a war is only beginning...
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

This is my first fanfiction, so please show me some mercy.

I would really appreciate reviews to know if I should even continue with the story.

** Gentle** critisism is appreciated.

Thank you so much for reading, and I hope that you enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><em>Avada Kadavra<em>!

I ducked to avoid the green beam of light headed straight toward me and ran into the Great Hall. What I found was mass chaos. Stray hexes and curses flew by me as I ran towards the thick of the fray.

Many had perished. Mom, Dad, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Bill, Collin Creevy, all dead. I did not allow myself to dwell on those whom had fallen. As I reached the center of the hall, I caught sight of Harry and Voldemort dueling. Their wands seemed to be connected by a beam of light. I shot a quick hex at the death eater to my right and sped off towards Harry.

A slicing hex, nicked my stomach, cutting my tang top four inches below my breasts. I swore under my breath, but kept my urgent pace. I needed to get to Harry.

The world seemed to slow down as I saw the green of Voldemort's killing curse reach Harry's wand. All too quickly Harry's eyes glazed over and he fell limply to the floor. He had fallen for the second time, never to return. My wand flew from my hand when I was hit by an _expelliamus,_ I hardly noticed .By the time I had reached Harry's side, few were left. I paid no attention to the last of the order and students being picked off, my focus solely on the dead boy in front of me. Gingerly, I lifted his head to rest in my lap placing my torn jacket over his chest. Tears ran freely down my face, snapping back to reality only when a hex narrowly missed my head.

My face whipped up to see who had sent the curse my way. Dolohov. Unadultered rage filled my mind as I gently placed Harry's head to the floor resting on my blood stained jacket. I no longer held my wand, but I felt as if this did not matter. I lifted my arm and a beam of green shot from my hand striking him square in the chest.

I was surrounded, I knew there was no way out, and I honestly didn't want a way out. I wanted to die with my friends. I looked up defiantly at Voldemort and gave him a wicked smirk before turning to three of his followers to my right. I stepped over the recently deceased Bellatrix…what a pity. The men all wore masks; but, I could see long blonde hair falling elegantly down the death eater in the middle's back. The three looked untouched, they had not even fought. Cowards.

Voldemort did nothing but curiously tilt his head to the side, wondering what I would do next.

Without further delay I flicked my wrist towards the three death eaters, my only thoughts at the moment were that I wanted them to suffer. A black ball flew from my fingertips and as it reached them they fell to the ground emitting silent screams and clawing at their faces tearing off their masks and pulling at their clothes. The unknown curse caused their veins begin to show through their skin, and their eyes to rot in their sockets. The Great Hall went still.

Then, as suddenly as it began it ended, they were dead. I straightened back up and looked over to the other followers and to the Dark Lord himself. Lifting my chin I put on the most confident face I could muster and took a strong step toward what I was certain would my doom. Damn Gryffindor bravery.

No one moved, no one dared breathe. Tension permeated the air.

Then a slow clap cut through the silence. The Dark Lord took a step toward me and stopped his advance and clap. His eyes meet mine. Never before had I seen such evil in my life.

"Bravo….That wassssss quite impresssssssive." Voldemort hissed. His voice shocked me; it was filled with power and strength. I felt my confidence falter, but then remembered that I did not expect to escape alive. Voldemort's gaze racked up and down my small frame, assessing me. Never in my life have I felt so exposed.

"I wassssss not aware that the mud blood could cast wandlessssssss….mosssst intriguing indeed."

His voice sent chills down my spine, but I kept my eyes firmly on his not allowing him to see my fear. I just wanted it to be over so I figured the best way was to bring up a "touchy" subject…

"Why do you fear death?" I asked in what I meant to be a strong voice, but to my horror came out in a small whisper.

Voldemort took a step back, and visibly flinching, as if having been slapped in the face. Anger marred his serpent like features and furiously he drew his wand. I smiled knowing that I would be able to join Harry and Ron.

My vision caught the slight movement of a young boy my age huddling half hidden behind the wall. Our eyes locked and I could see the regret in the blonde's eyes. I mouthed the words_ I forgive you_ to the frightened boy in an attempt to rid him of his guilty conscience. Draco bowed his head and let a few tears fall to the ground, his face revealed the utter anguish he was feeling.

Vaguely I noticed that the other death eaters had also drawn their wands. I knew that this was it. They all let out various curses and hexes. I did not make an attempt to dodge or block them; I just wanted it to end. Closing my eyes and tilting back my head I waited.

The Great Hall seemed to explode in a large BANG! The next thing I knew I was met with the sweet sensation of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I hope that my attempts at writing were not to terrible. Please review so that I know where I need to improve.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the beautiful reviews I really appreciate them.

I hope that you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

><p>The darkness began to fade and the sound of chirping birds filled the crisp cool air. <em>Go Away! It's too early for this!<em> The horrid squawking of those damn cheerful birds was NOT helping my pounding headache.

Images of the final battle rushed into my mind.

I jumped up feeling my arms, head, and then torso to make sure that everything was still there. The first words that came out of my mouth were "Bloody Hell! I'M ALIVE!"

To my embarrassment I heard a small chuckle from behind me. I spun around to face the person who witnessed my outburst.

Dumbledore? My eyes widened to epic proportions.

"Ah, I see that you are awake, might you tell me who you are and why you appeared out of thin air?"

Apparently not.

The man had an uncanny resemblance to my deceased headmaster; he even had that annoying twinkle in his eyes. The only notable difference that I could see was the lack of colorful clothing. The man in front of me wore a grey robe and hat. However, the closer I looked the more differences I could see; he was slightly taller, and his facial structure was more defined. The mysterious man cleared his throat to catch my attention.

"Hermione" I replied, he may look like my former headmaster, but that did not mean that I could trust him with more than my first name. I did not know what this man was capable of, so I put up my occlumency walls to protect my thoughts and wiped my face of all emotions.

I took the moment of silence that followed to assess my surroundings. I was in a forest, maybe the Forbidden Forrest? No the trees are too pretty…

Crap!

Where am I? Maybe this man will know where I am. Before I could ask where exactly I had landed, he removed the pipe from his mouth and spoke.

"I am called by many names, but you may call me Gandalf."

Gandalf gave me a slight smile and I gave a nod in acknowledgement. He stood up from the small boulder he was sitting on and took a small puff from his pipe. Making it clear that it was now my turn to speak.

"What is this place?" I asked in a cool voice. I looked directly into his eyes and he let out a small sigh.

Removing the pipe once again he said, "You are currently in Eregion, which is close to Rivendell."

"I'm sorry, but those names mean nothing to me."

Gandalf frowned and said, "You are in Middle Earth, where did you come from?"

I then realized that I must have been transported here when all of the curses hit me at once. This man would have absolutely no knowledge of my world. It would be okay to tell him a little more about where I came from, but I don't think that I will share anything of the ongoing war quite yet.

"I was last in Scotland, at the private school I attend, when I blacked out and woke up here, in these woods." Keeping eye contact with the man, I reached down to pick up my charmed bag that was lying on the forest floor.

"You have been injured." He stated looking at my stomach.

"Shit!"

_Eloquent as always, Hermione. _I put my hand over my wound and vaguely remembered being hit with a slicing hex. It was still bleeding. White light surrounded my hand and my stomach healed, leaving no trace of my injury. Interesting. Quickly, I healed other minor cuts and bruises.

"A wizard." The man, Gandalf, murmured, "fascinating". He stroked his beard thinking about what he should do next.

"Well, you might as well come with me to Rivendell; we may be able to help each other."

I nodded and we started our trek north. As we walked we took turn speaking of our worlds. I told him that the school I attended was a magic school, and in turn he told me the creatures that lived in Middle Earth. I spoke of my non-magical parentage, and he of the oncoming war over a small ring. Apparently this ring had immense power and needed to be destroyed before it fell into the hands of the enemy. The only problem was that the ring could only be completely demolished in the lava of Mt. Doom, which was in the center of the enemy's stronghold.

The ring sounded like the horcrux Voldemort used to attain immortality. I dropped hints that the world I came from was not the most peaceful, but did not give any definite information. We stopped when the sun began to set to make camp. Out of habit I placed wards around the camp. He looked at me curiously. I decided that I would explain the concept of wards.

"I placed a few wards around our camp. They make the camp invisible to anyone outside of the premises. I also added a charm so that anyone who wanders too close would simply feel the need to walk in another direction." I shrugged and plopped down next to him.

He looked impressed and lit up his pipe once again. We sat in silence by a small fire reflecting on the day's events. I recalled him saying earlier that we could help each other; did that mean he could get me home? What did he need my assistance with?

"What do you need my help with?" I asked hiding all emotion from my voice.

"I am short on powerful allies, I have just returned from attempting to gain council with another wizard, Saruman, but it seems that he has turned traitor. I would like to have another magic user to help take the ring to Mordor."

I nodded in understanding. This would be a difficult task, but I could use my knowledge to keep the company safe and hidden on the journey. My mind drifted to Harry, I know he would not hesitate to help anyone in need and if I couldn't help my own world I would try to make a difference in this one.

I lifted up my small purse and pulled out a large text on ancient ruins for some light reading. The Dumbledore lookalike gawked at me in amazement.

"Expansion charm" was all I said and continued reading by the light of the fire. When the fire was nothing but coals I put the text away and pulled out the tent I used when traveling with Harry and Ron. Gandalf did a double take. I invited him inside the tent, chuckling when he said that it was too small to possibly fit us both.

"Not everything is always as it seems." I answered and beckoned him to enter the tent. Gandalf hunched down and stepped into the tent. I entered after him.

He was standing in the center of the main room of the tent. I calmly went over to the space on the right and gestured to the small "room" telling him that he could stay there. I sauntered over to the left and entered my "room". If we ever needed more space I could just use a charm to add more "rooms". Each room was a nook about eight feet across and ten feet deep, with a small bed and night stand. I pulled out a pair of exercise shorts and tang top to sleep in from my bag. After changing I stretched out and drifted off into a sleep plagued with nightmares.

* * *

><p>I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Suggestions are appreciated!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading my story, I hope that you like it.

I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings…but I wish I did.

Here it is…

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Eyes flying open, I knew that any attempts at falling asleep again would be futile. Lying on my side, staring blankly into space, I wondered if I even wanted to return home. There was nothing for me there, my friends, my family, all dead. I allowed a few tears to escape my eyes in self-pity, and in remembrance of my loved ones.

It was still dark, and light would not breach the darkness for a few hours, Gandalf would most likely rise with the sun. Sitting up in bed I rolled my aching shoulders, I was still sore from the battle at Hogwarts. I guess even my newfound abilities would not help me there.

I tiptoed out of my "room" and sat in the common area reading about counters to dark spells. After an hour of reading my stomach began growl at me in protest. Sighing, I put down the book and went to go find a snack from my bag.

I know that I put some Jaffa cakes in there somewhere. I sat down at the table once again and munched at a few of the tasty treats while finishing off a chapter of the text. Closing the heavy book I let out a contented sigh, and laid my head on the table looking at the Jaffa cakes.

Were they really cakes or were they biscuits in disguise?

Sitting up and shaking my head at the absurdity of my thoughts I rose to go back to my room and change into something more decent than the pajamas I was currently sporting.

Before I made it back to my room Gandalf stepped out of his makeshift chamber and stopped. I looked over to him and raised an eyebrow silently inquiring what he needed. He looked up at me and then turned back around speedily walking back into his quarters muttering apologies. Realizing that this world must be more modest than mine, I let out a frustrated sigh and returned to my room to change.

I figured that jeans and a white tee-shirt would be sufficient. Apparently they were not. I did not see the problem with the ensemble; something about it being too "clingy". After many arguments about what was "appropriate" attire in Middle Earth we reached a compromise. I could wear clothes from my world only if I would wear a cloak over it when we neared Rivendell to avoid any possible culture clash.

We left our camp as the sun made its appearance. The journey was silent save for the birds in the trees with their annoying tweeting. I really needed to get some decent sleep. Tonight I was using some of my leftover dreamless sleep potion for sure.

"Gandalf?"

"Yes little one?" He answered.

"May ask you a question?" Frowning slightly at the endearment.

"You may ask two since you already used one." His lips turned up at the ends and his eyes twinkled. Damn he is just like the old coot.

I rolled my eyes about to ask my question when we heard the snapping of a branch from behind a rather large plant to our right.

We nodded to each other and walked over to the bush, prepared to attack. Gandalf pointed his staff at the bush and I put my hand out in front of me, hoping that I would be able to use wand less magic again. I could not keep calm, I looked to Gandalf nervously.

He gave me an assuring look and we stalked up to the offending shrubbery.

To my absolute horror I let out a blood curdling scream when the bush moved and** it** stepped out from the plant.

It was a baby fox.

I survived a war. I faced multiple death eaters. Withstood torture. Hell, I had even looked Voldemort straight in the eye. But stick a baby fox in front of me and I scream in terror. How embarrassing.

It was an adorable, fluffy, harmless, young fox.

Gandalf chuckled at my episode, and he wore a genuine smile. I looked up at him sheepishly, completely ashamed of my actions.

Great, now he most likely thinks of me as a pansy. Just awesome. Someone must really have it out for me up there.

Clearing his throat he composed himself and we headed to Rivendell.

I was beginning to trust the man more with each passing minute. He had an air about him that simply commanded authority. Even his demeanor screamed wisdom.

"You might want to put that cloak on now; we will reach the city soon."

I pulled out a long black cloak that reached my feet and put it over my shoulders and situated the hood so that it partially hid my face. We had decided that it was easier if no one knew my gender until after the group was picked to escort the ring to Mordor.

Gandalf had told me that he expected there to be many arguments about what to do with the ring, he did not want to deal with additional arguments over her gender.

The forest became more beautiful as we trudged on. The trees seemed alive, and a few times I could feel their energy reach out in what felt like attempts to communicate with me. Everything was at peace here.

Seeming to know what I was thinking Gandalf said, "The lands of elves have yet to be tarnished by the evil of Sauron."

I bobbed my head up and down keeping the hood down low enough to cover my nose. I hated the cloak. It was already a warm day; it felt too hot under the heavy cloth. However, I knew that wearing comfortable clothes would be worth it. I shuddered at the thought of having to don a dress. Smirking to myself, I thought of all the lovely shorts that I had in my magical bag. Take that chauvinist old man!

It was well after noon when we stopped by a stream to eat a small meal. Gandalf was amazed by the concept of packaged foods. I guess I could always make it rich on an energy bar company if there was no way to leave Middle Earth.

"Halt, go no further."

Instinctively I threw up a silvery shield I had read about this morning that could block many dark curses.

A small group of people stood up ahead with bows directed toward us.

They were elves. Well there goes my cover, now they know I am a magic user.

The elves were transfixed with the beautiful shimmering field I had placed in front of Gandalf and me. They murmured amongst themselves but had yet to lower their bows.

"Peace." Gandalf said, "It is I, Gandalf the Grey, Elrond has been expecting my arrival."

They nodded to him and lowered their bows. I looked over to Gandalf, and he signaled me to lower my shield. The elves led us to the city. The whole way I felt the eyes of the elves on my person. I was now thankful for the cloak, if only to hide myself from prying eyes.

The city was absolutely breathtaking. Waterfalls cascaded down the cliff faces, and pristine white buildings were gently nuzzled in the velvety green foliage. It was like a picture; it was simply too perfect to be real.

The elves led us to a large building and we stepped inside. The interior was more striking than I could have imagined. I decided that I liked Rivendell; it was peaceful here. Gandalf pulled me over to the side.

"The elves will show you to a room, speak to no one, and stay there until I come to collect you. I have an old friend to visit"

I nodded my head and walked off with one of the elves.

Elves were curious creatures indeed. They were tall and lithe, almost like a blade of grass swaying in the wind. The only thing about the race that I was coming to resent was how damn graceful they were. It just was not fair, every single one of them were gifted with the grace of a bloody gazelle, while I had the balance of a bumbling hippopotamus. He stopped in front of an elegant door and bowed his head slightly, which I reciprocated and entered alone.

I sat on the large bed and ran my hands over the sheets. They were so silky and smooth; I might actually look forward to sleeping if only there was a place to bathe. I stood up and took off my hood, but kept the cloak on.

I walked to an archway adjacent to the door I entered through and peeped inside.

My prayers have been answered!

A large bath sat in the simple, but tasteful room. I immediately ran the water and stripped off my clothes discarding them haphazardly on the ground. I grabbed my purse and pulled out my shampoo, conditioner and bath bubbles. I dumped a liberal amount of bubbles in and stepped into the bath. I washed my hair first so that I could just relax my sore and tired muscles in the warm, soothing water.

I must have missed the knock at the door because when I looked up I saw a rather shocked elf standing in the archway staring at me.

He was absolutely gorgeous! He had long blonde hair that I longed to run my fingers through, and strong facial features. He wore a green tunic that made his skin look more ethereal. His whole aura positively screamed noble, maybe even regal. However, his piercing blue eyes were comically bugging out of his head and this caused me to realize the predicament I was currently in.

I knew that he could not see my body because it was completely covered with the bubbles I had poured in, thank merlin for small miracles. What the hell, might as well have some fun, it's not like I will ever see this man again. Pfffft and Harry and Ron said I don't know how to have fun.

I grinned at him and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day and gawk at me or are you going to tell me what you came here for?" I lifted my arm out of the water and rested my head on my hand leaning on the edge of the tub.

The man looked positively shaken.

Finally he composed himself and said, "I apologize my Lady, but the door was unlocked and you did not answer when I knocked."

I rolled my eyes and a shit eating smirk spread across my face as I got another idea.

I accioed a towel to myself and levitated it in front of me. I stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around myself. Looking back at the flustered elf I thought _damn this is fun_.

The elf was obviously not comfortable with talking to me in my current state so I took pity on him.

"Go into my room, I will change in here and then you can tell me your 'Oh so important' message."

Without another word the elf turned and walked quickly into my room.

I pulled on a tank top and a pair of shorts, but then realized that my current attire would help the problem. Sighing heavily I put on the cloak. I guess Gandalf was right, but I will never admit that to him. I dried my hair with a quick spell that would make my dark brown hair fall in perfect ringlets halfway down my back. I looked quickly in the mirror and walked into my room to speak to the handsome elf.

He was standing against the wall deep in thought.

"What is it that you needed to tell me?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and said, "I heard that Gandalf had a traveling companion that could use magic, so I came to seek you out."

I nodded and looked at him expectantly.

Before he could continue someone knocked at the door. I threw my hood over my head, as the blonde opened the door.

Gandalf walked in and looked surprisingly at the man. Soon his eyes left the blonde and turned to me. Not good, better start explaining. I took off the hood.

"He entered my room before I could put my hood on." I said. The elf looked relieved that I had chosen not to share the details of the scene he walked into. Gandalf nodded in understanding.

"Legolas, you are not to tell anyone of her identity." Gandalf told the elf. Legolas inclined his head toward me and Gandalf taking the command as his queue to leave.

Well, at least I will never see him again, because that would just be awkward.

Gandalf gave me a sharp look and motioned for me to put my hood up.

"Come, we have a meeting to attend."

* * *

><p>I know it's a little O.C, but I couldn't resist having Legolas walk in on her bath.<p>

As always your thoughts are appreciated, please review.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings

It took me a while to type this chapter, I wanted the dialogue to be the same as it was in the movie.

As always, I hope that you enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Gandalf and I walked slowly to the meeting, whispering lowly to each other.

"There is a Hobbit named Frodo, he is the one who brought the Ring to Rivendell from the Shire. He will also be attending the council. Hobbits are quite amazing creatures indeed; loyal, stubborn, and honest."

"Didn't you tell me that he was attacked by a Nazgûl?"

"Yes he was, but I fear he will never truly recover from the wound."

"Is it some type of dark magic?"

Gandalf bowed his head solemnly not needing to answer my question.

"Why is all this significant?" I murmured quietly.

A small smile crossed his face and he said, "He will be the one to carry the ring to Mordor."

I looked at him incredulously; there was no way a Hobbit could possibly make it all the way to Mordor alive. It was a suicide mission.

"You do realize that even if he makes it into Mordor, the ring will have corrupted him. He will never be the same again." I stated. Gandalf sighed and a regretful look washed over his face.

"He must, for he is the only one who can."

I nodded and then went silent, we were close.

I would not be able to speak, for my voice would give me away. We reached a small courtyard. Like everything else in Rivendell, it was serene. There was a stone pedestal in the center of the courtyard, and surrounding it was a semi-circle of elegant chairs. There was one chair up against a tree that was obviously intended for the one who was in charge. There were a few Dwarves standing to the right and few Elves to the left. Gandalf had explained to me that they do not get along.

There were a couple humans as well.

Gandalf bent down by my ear.

"The man with the lighter brown hair is Boromir; he is the son of the steward to Gondor."

I nodded in understanding. However, it was not Boromir who I wanted to know about, it was the man next to him. He had a confident and strong aura. I could tell that this man had a silent strength. He must be important.

My attention left the mysterious man and darted to a certain blonde whom had just entered the room.

Well this is just bloody fantastic.

My mind was now officially on overdrive.

Why, why is it always me?

I think that I would rather face the death eaters.

Shit, now he is looking at me.

This is so awkward.

Why HIM? Why?

Thank Merlin he looked away when a short man entered. This must be the Hobbit Gandalf spoke of, Frodo I think. He looked remarkably like Harry. He had the same hair color, and his pale skin closely resembled Harry's. Glad that Legolas's attention was no longer on me, I took a seat next to the wizard. Frodo sat on the other side of Gandalf, he looked a little ill. His wound from the Nazgûl must be quite painful. Dark magic usually was.

A tall elf sat on the chair by the tree. He looked like a leader. Hell, I didn't even know him but I knew that if he gave me an order I would follow it. Then he spoke in a calm, confident voice.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate—this one doom."

The elf gestured to the pedestal and looked at the Hobbit saying, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood up and laid the Ring upon the stone structure. Everyone in the council seemed to lean forward in their seats, attempting to get a closer look.

Boromir spoke softly, "So it is true…"

Frodo walked back to his seat looking as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. This Ring felt much like a horcrux. The group seemed mesmerized by the evil little object. For a moment I could hear IT whispering to me. The ring was offering me power to bring back my friends and save my home. It was almost too good to resist. I immediately formed occlumency walls to keep the voice out.

A nameless man uttered, "The Doom of Men."

Boromir rose from his seat to address the council.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand…" He slowly made his way to the Ring, his hand reaching out slightly like he was going to pick it up. Gandalf and the "head" elf looked at each other both concerned.

"Isildur's Bane…" Boromir uttered softly.

The elf in charge flew from his chair and commanded in a loud voice, "Boromir!"

The Ring began a low, but harsh, hissing chant.

Gandalf stood and spoke in a thunderous voice.

"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul,

Ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them."

Thunder boomed and the sky darkened. The council was in complete disorder.

When Gandalf finished the sky brightened and the council took their seats. They were completely horrified; they had never felt true evil before.

The elven leader was rubbing his forehead. The man appeared to be quite frustrated with Gandalf.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!"

In a now rasping voice Gandalf addressed the elf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil!"

Once again Boromir spoke, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?...Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

This guy would just not give up. He must have some sort of complex…

The mysterious man stood up and harshly scolded Boromir.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir answered in kind, "And what would a ranger know of this matter."

Now Legolas stood up in the defense of the mystery man.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Well, well, I guess my intuition was correct he is important.

Boromir looked curiously to Aragorn.

"Aragorn? This…is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added.

I studied Aragorn; he did have a noble manner, even if he was a little scruffy.

Aragorn looked to Legolas and said in the elfish language, "Havo dad, Legolas."

Legolas sat.

Boromir muttered "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He then returned to his seat.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said.

Elrond once again spoke, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

A dwarf stood suddenly and announced, "Then what are we waiting for?"

He grabbed his axe and stalked up to the pedestal swing down onto the Ring. No sooner than his axe connected with the Ring, he was thrown back, his axe now in shards. The Ring rasped harshly in the

Black tongue.

Elrond sighed and moved his gaze over to the dwarf.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

I wish I had kept the Gryffindor sward with me; it worked on the horcrux's.

The Ring whispered so softly that I could barely hear it.

"_Ash Nazg…."_

Elrond looked up at the council, "One of you must do this."

Not even a peep…what a bunch of wimps. I swear I could hear the bloody crickets. If Harry was here he would have already volunteered. I then recalled that he was dead, anguish washing over me in waves. I missed him.

Boromir massaged the bridge of his nose and said, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Rubbish, it could be done, but it would require stealth. A small group may make it unnoticed.

Legolas stood, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leaped up from his seat, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

Boromir, not wanting to be left out of the fray, stood as well, "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli glared at Legolas, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

Testosterone seemed to permeate the air. They all continued to argue. I could hear Gimli shout, "Never trust an Elf!". Great, why couldn't they work together on this? Their lives are quite literally at stake.

My eyes narrowed at the Ring, it was speaking, chanting, in that horrid tongue. The intensity was building; the men looked like they would draw swards at any moment. Frodo stood.

"I will take it! I will take it!"

The men stopped their arguments and turned to the Hobbit. Gandalf closed his eyes, miserable, knowing that this must happen.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though—I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked somberly to Frodo.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn too rose, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will."

He then kneeled in front of the Hobbit. I was beginning to like him; he was of noble blood, yet he was humble and kind, unlike so many in my world.

"You have my sword."

Legolas stepped forward to join them, "And you have my bow."

No, just no. He can't… it's just not fair.

Why him? Aren't there any other elves that haven't walked in on me bathing?

Now I will be stuck with him for months.

Gimli, not to be out done by the elf, "And my axe!" shooting Legolas an icy glare.

Boromir also joined the group saying, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

I took that as my cue to rise and walk before Frodo, I bowed my head and stood next to Gandalf. Thankfully, before anyone could inquire who I was another Hobbit burst out from behind the bushes.

"Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

Elrond looked quite amused with the creature.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

The Hobbit blushed sheepishly.

Then two more Hobbits jumped out from behind the pillars to join the group in the center of the courtyard.

How many of these things are here?

They must have been related because they both had the same shade of reddish blonde hair. They bought back painful memories of Fred and George.

"Wait! We are coming too!" Said the first.

The other said, "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

The first Hobbit then said, "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing."

"Well that rules you out Pip." The other said.

Elrond, still looking amusedly at the Hobbits declared, "Ten companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

The Hobbit 'Pip' looked up ecstatically, "Great! Where are we going?"

I looked at Gandalf and he bid me to follow him out the door. I walked behind him for a while, thinking about how I could prevent any objections to my participation in this quest. Of course! I wanted to slap myself upside the head! It was so simple. We reached my room and sat on the chairs in the corner of the room.

"I have a solution." I announced.

Gandalf looked inquisitive as to what I was talking about.

"I borrowed some polyjuice potion from my old teacher back home; it allows me to look like someone I am not. No one would have to know that I am a girl. I took enough for a few months if I stretch it out, and I also have the ingredients to brew extra while on our journey."

Well, not exactly borrowed, but I don't think that now is the time to tell him that I stole the potion and ingredients form my death eater professor.

"That is very wise; who will you choose to look like?"

"Well, I have multiple options, is red hair a common color for humans here?"

"Common enough" Gandalf replied.

I smiled, and Gandalf rose to leave.

Before walking through the door Gandalf stopped.

"The truth will come out eventually."

"I know, but I would rather it be when I have proven myself worthy to them."

Gandalf nodded and walked away.

I took the polyjuice out of my bag along with the hair samples I had collected over the years. I had samples in plastic bags from: Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Luna, Remus, Tonks, Percy, and Dean Thomas.

I remembered the day when Molly decided to give everyone a fresh haircut. No one even noticed that I had pocketed enough hair from each to last me months. I wasn't called the smartest witch of my age for nothing.

I chose the baggie that had Charlie's name on it. He was strong, and had the potential to look more intimidating than the others. Putting it to the side, I readied myself for sleep, and crawled into bed.

Tomorrow would be a strange day indeed. I cannot say I looked forward to being a man.

* * *

><p>Please review, I like to read your thoughts on the story.<p>

I would also like to say thank you to all those who have reviewed!

Fanfictionfan9503


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I do not own Harry Potter or The Lord of the Rings

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I woke up early and rolled out of bed. I looked in my small bag and pulled out some of Harry's spare clothes. They were covered in dirt and smelled awful. A quick Scourgify did the trick and I skipped off to the bath. This would be my last one as a girl for a while.

I made sure to lock the door this time to avoid another awkward moment. I took my time in the bath lathering my skin with soaps. The tub water had gone cold and my skin was like a prune when I decided that it was time to get out. I looked at myself in the mirror for the last time and studied myself. My hair was no longer as wild as it was as a child. It fell down my back in loose ringlets. My skin was clear and smooth, save for the scar that marred my chest from the curse that Dolohov had given me, and the word Mudblood Bellatrix had carved into my arm.

I had shed my baby fat, and now had a petite hourglass shape. When I was younger I would have killed to look as I do now.

I put on Harry's clothes. They were huge; they hug off my small frame comically. I looked in my bag for a certain dark arts book that I had taken from the Black Library. It had a special lasting charm in it that could make the polyjuice last longer. It was illegal back in my world only because if said improperly it had the potential to kill the wizard who cast it.

I cast the charm, hoping that it was correct.

Success.

I waited a few minutes to make sure that it took effect and picked up the potion.

"Cheers" I said to my reflection in the mirror and took the potion.

The effects were immediate; I began to morph into Charlie. I looked at my new body in the mirror. The shirt stretched across Charlie's chest showing off his muscular form. Damn he had a nice ass!

I begrudgingly adjusted the clothes so that they fit correctly. Then I cast another charm on myself to alert me as to when the potion would wear off.

It was then I realized that I needed to pee.

I groaned inwardly.

"Bloody Hell, do the fates really hate me that much?"

My new voice was deep and silky. Wow, Charlie is really hot.

I figured that it was better if I learned the art of using the W.C. now instead of when I would have an audience.

I walked over to the toilet.

Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down.

Dammit, I looked.

Now officially scarred for life I finished up my business and walked back into my room. At least now I wouldn't have to worry as much about that. I grabbed my cloak and pulled it over my shoulders. I looked in the mirror and inspected myself once again.

Our height differences were noticeable, but the cloak had made my original body look broader, so my new shoulders were not noticeable.

I guess I will just have to slouch for a few days, and hopefully they will not notice anything amiss.

My attention turned to my small purple bag. I transfigured it into a leather belt pouch that I had seen Charlie wear before. It definitely looked manlier. With that out of the way I put the hood over my head and slowly made my way down to the meeting point by the stone archway. Everyone except the Hobbits was there packed and ready. I walked over to stand beside Gandalf.

Boromir looked at me and said, "What is your name, and why do you not show your face?"

Legolas looked nervously to me and Gandalf. I hope the look on Legolas's face will be worth all my trouble s.

Gandalf gave Boromir a disproving look, and Aragon wait patiently for me to remove my hood.

"My name is Charlie." I said as I reached up and pushed the hood backward.

It was worth it.

I think that he almost fell over. Our eyes meet and I shot him a knowing smirk.

I looked back to Boromir and answered his second question.

"My reasons for hiding my identity are my own."

Boromir, about to contest my reasoning stepped forward, but was interrupted by four noisy Hobbits.

Elrond addressed the Fellowship.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go farther than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."

Legolas and Aragorn bowed their heads with their hand across their chest in a sign of respect.

Gandalf stood beside Frodo and said, "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer."

Frodo whispered back, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left"

A wicked smile stretched across my face, Hobbits were too cute.

We trudged across the countryside, through the forest and over open fields.

Hobbits are not cute.

Mary and Pippin would not stop asking me questions. I meet each one with silence. There was no way in hell I was going to tell them anything of my old life. The only piece of information I divulged was that I was a wizard.

Aragorn looked quite amused at the Hobbit's attempts at interrogation. Wanker.

When we came to the top of a hill Gandalf decided that we should take a break.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor."

Boromir started to tutor the Hobbits, Marry and Pippin, to fight with the sword. Aragorn watched occasionally giving input. Gimli was discussing something with Gandalf.

I took out a book on dark curses out of my bag. I had taken it from the Black library when I was on the run with Harry. I knew that I would need it soon.

Legolas sat next to me studying my new appearance.

"How?"

I looked up over my book at him and shot him my signature shit eating grin and winked at him.

Then a cloud appeared in the sky that caught both Legolas's and my attention.

Sam inquired, "What is that?"

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Stated Gimli.

Boromir stood up looking unsettled, "It's moving fast…against the wind."

Legolas's eyes widened in recognition, "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!"

Everyone ducked into the bushes and behind rocks. I felt two strong arms pull me down into a crevice between two rocks.

It was Legolas.

I was currently pinned down beneath the most beautiful man I have ever seen, and I just had to be in a man's body. The God's really must hate me.

Is it wrong of me to notice his strong hard muscles that are hidden under his tunic? Lavender, eat your heart out!

Legolas then noticed our intimate position…Talk about awkward moments.

As soon as the birds passed he shot up and walked away. Bloody wanker, at least finish what you started! This world must be getting to me; I was never this perverted back home.

Pulling me out of my thoughts Gandalf spoke, "Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Then he looked up at a mountain covered in snow.

I began to mutter under my breath so low that only Legolas's ears could pick up on, "Bloody wanker…bloody mountain…just bloody disapparate!" Legolas's lips twitched upwards.

The mountain was awful. It was freezing and even with warming charms I felt as if I was a human Popsicle. Although, Charlie's body is much warmer than mine was. Everyone looked miserable, well everyone save Legolas. The bloody wanker walked on the snow! Life is just not fair.

The Hobbits were freezing; there was nothing I could do to help them. I tried warming charms, they took the edge off, but didn't completely solve the problem.

Frodo tripped and fell in the snow. Aragorn rushed over to his side and helped him up. Frodo put his hand up to his neck looking for the Ring, but found it missing. He began to panic.

"Boromir." Aragon said in a deadly quiet voice.

Boromir was looking at the Ring completely entranced.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing."

He reached out to touch it.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted.

It was enough to catch Boromir's attention.

"Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir held out the Ring to Frodo and said, "As you wish…"

Frodo grabbed the ring looking relieved to have it once again.

"…I care not."

The further we went, the worse the snow and the cold. We would not make it that much was sure. There must be some sort of alternative path.

My ears perked up as I heard a rhythmic voice chanting some sort of spell.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" (Wake up curel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!)

Legolas heard it too for he said, "There is a fell voice on the air."

"It's Saruman!" Exclaimed Gandalf.

Rock slabs and boulders fell down the mountain and toward the Fellowship. I instinctively stepped forward and used the Levi corpus spell to stop the rocks from crushing us. I threw them over the side of the mountain.

Aragorn shouted to Gandalf, "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf answered looking determined not to give up on our current path.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"(Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)

Gandalf's attempts were in vain and he knew that he was defeated.

Boromir said, "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city."

Aragorn protested, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

Gimli turned to the group and said, "I we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."

Gandalf looked doubtful and nervous. His indecision caused me to become wary. What was so horrible that Gandalf would rather face the mountain for?

"Let the Ring bearer decide." Gandalf said grimly.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir said while holding Merry and Pippin, both looking positively freezing.

"Frodo?"

"We will go through the mines."

"So be it."

* * *

><p>I hope that you liked it!<p>

Thanks for the lovely reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

This is going to be a short chapter because I am experiencing writer's block. I cannot decide how to continue the story, so I am giving you what I have so far in hopes of some good ideas. Enjoy!

As always I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

We approached the side of a cliff and sat down. Gandalf busied himself with solving the riddle on the entrance, while I sat to the side reflecting on the past few days.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

The day of our journey was dominated by an awkward silence until the Hobbits began to complain. The Hobbit, Pippin, pestered me for hours to perform some magic tricks. Everyone could tell that I was very annoyed with the small creature. Legolas, however, was the most bothersome by far. He watched them harass me, looking far too amused to be innocent. I shot a nasty glare in his direction.

Facing the road once more, I was determined to tune out the constant jabbering beside me. I glanced over at Legolas and saw he was chatting with Marry, looking very smug. I was becoming very suspicious. Then Marry walked over to me, badgering me with pleas of a demonstration. That bastard!

This means war.

"Fine, I will give you a demonstration when we make camp tonight only if you remain silent the rest of the day"

The entire group stopped in their tracks surprised that I spoke. I shot Legolas a slytherin worthy smirk and continued walking past the currently stunned Fellowship. I was looking forward to making camp tonight. I took a sip of my polyjuice for good measure and began to plot my revenge.

We made camp in a clearing in a forest. I immediately put up wards around our camp out of habit.

"What are you doing?" Asked Aragorn, I turned to face them once I was finished placing the wards.

"I am placing wards around our camp so that any person who happens upon our camp will not see nor hear us. I also made the wards repel any creature that comes within one hundred feet of the camp." I shrugged my shoulders and plopped down by the fire that Aragorn was starting.

"Show us a magic trick! You promised!" Shouted Marry and Pippin. I smiled at them and replied, "Well I can't break a promise now can I." Looking over at Legolas I casted a silent Avis.

Immediately swarms of yellow birds attacked Legolas. He let out a "manly" yell and began swatting them away. The rest of the company was quite amused and laughed at the expense of the blonde elf.

When the birds flew away Legolas looked livid. Our game was only beginning.

After dinner, and introducing the men to the beauty that is packaged food, I opened up the tent. I walked into the tent with the intention of picking up any mess before everyone else came in. I ended up redesigning the tent to have one large, round, room that would have colorful futon-like mats and pillows for my guests. I also made two small rooms off to the side for Gandalf and I. Then I walked out of the tent to invite them in.

"You may rest in my tent if you would like, I guarantee it will be more comfortable than the ground."

Gimli looked at me strangely and said, "That tent looks a wee bit too small for all of us to fit in Laddie." I smiled back at him and looked expectantly to Gandalf who stooped into the tent. I followed him in and beckoned them forward saying, "Things are not always as they seem."

I stepped into the room and pointed Gandalf to his room and waited for the others to enter. Boromir was the first to enter. When he saw the room he gasped and was rooted to where he stood.

One by one they walked into the tent, each as shocked as the former. Sam looked relieved that he would not be sleeping on the floor.

I looked up at Legolas, he looked deep in thought. I hope he isn't too upset with me. Though something tells me he will not let this slide.

I put on a charming grin that I had seen Charlie wear many times before and told them that they could rest here.

"If you need me, I will be in the back room."

I departed for the back room to ready myself for bed.

End Flashback:

* * *

><p>I sighed and looked up at Gandalf and Frodo; they were still attempting to solve the riddle. I looked down at the gourd around my neck and took a sip. I shivered at the awful taste and continued my nostalgic moment.<p>

Unfortunately my completely unnecessary reminiscing was interrupted by a certain nosey blonde.

"What do you have in the gourd?" The snoopy elf asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." I answered. I then gave him a wry smile and looked out at the lake.

"You know, you have some great hair… how do you keep it so silky looking?" I asked Legolas. That's what he gets for snooping!

He turned the same adorable shade of pink as when he saw me bathing. Wait adorable?

Before my thoughts could continue Gandalf figured out the riddle, and opened the mines.

As we walked to the entrance of the mines a tentacle grabbed Frodo's foot and dragged him out over the water.

"Shit!" I yelled and ran back out to the lake.

I shot stunning spells at the tentacles and ran out onto the water using a gravity spell. Legolas shot arrows at the beast and Aragorn slashed at its tentacles. When I was under the tentacle holding Frodo I shot out a slashing hex severing the appendage. I caught Frodo and carried him back to the shore.

Without missing a step I ran into the cave with the others and collapsed the entrance. I was thankful that I was in Charlie's body because there is no way that I could have carried Frodo in my real form.

My potion alarm went off again and I sighed in frustration. I reached for my gourd, but to my absolute horror it was gone.

I would have twenty four hours before I was Hermione Granger once more.

* * *

><p>I would really appreciate ideas, I am a little stuck now. Thank you for reading!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again…I am sorry about the delay. I had no idea how I wanted the story to go, but after much reflection I think that I have a rough idea on how this will turn out.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

In less than a day I am going to be me again. The thought filled me with dread, everyone will know I lied to them. Guilt and worry tore through my mind.

Desperately I thought of pulling off a strong glimmer charm, but I would need to recast it every few hours unless it was very strong, and I would need my strength.

The problem with polyjuice is that it takes a month to brew, and I need it now. The potion brewing in my bag would take at least another two weeks.

I was faced with the terrible truth, I would be Hermione Granger again.

It was too dark inside the mine so I made a ball of green light that would follow me around. The relatively simple spell was similar to the _lumos_ spell, but it is used when you need to keep your hands free.

The mine was ugly and smelled disgusting. Why Gimili wanted to come here, I will never know.

I was so angry at myself, and the others began to take notice of my terrifying mood. If my rigid body and clenched jaw were not a big enough clue, the cloud of magic surrounding my body gave it away. Pippin, however; seemed completely unaware of the others casually shifting away from me and walked cheerily beside me.

"Can I have a ball O' light like yours?" he asked.

His question pushed me over the edge; a rogue stinging hex left my fingers and hit him in the side. He yelped and ran off to hide behind his cousin.

I would need to reveal myself before it wears off, but now is not the time… I will tell them when we break.

With this new resolution in mind I continued on walking quietly thinking over my options.

When I return to my old body I will be weak and won't be able to fight in close quarters, especially if the creatures that caused so much havoc are still occupying the mine. I will have to find a

way to make myself stronger.

My mind drifted back to a text I came across in the Black library. I recall one mentioning runes that if carved into the skin give the wearer special abilities. They are dangerous and dark but they

will suffice.

I decided that when we rest I will pull the book from my bag and carve the runes into my skin. After the runes I can tell them of my true identity, that way there will be minimal arguments over

my ability to keep up with the group.

My eyes drifted over to the hobbits and I immediately felt horrible for hexing Pippin. The poor thing only wanted a light. Sighing heavily I created an orange light and sent it over to hover by

him. His smile was enough to release me from my guilt.

The mine was not pleasant and seemed to become more filthy and putrid the further we hiked. The hobbits were growing wearier with each passing minute and to be honest so was I. We

needed to rest.

Seeming to know our limits Gandalf told us that he didn't know which path to take, so we could rest here.

The fellowship sat in a semi-circle and rested their feet. I walked a few feet from the group and looked through my bag for the dark runes book.

I pulled it out along with an ornate knife that had diamonds and sapphires embedded in the grip.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Harry, Ron, and I were hiding in Grimmuald Place after the attack on the wedding at the burrow._

_I was walking through the Black family library looking for books on runes for some light reading when I stumbled upon a rectangular black box behind the books on the shelf. I pulled it out and _

_tried to open it, but it would not open._

_I walked over to the large desk and looked through the drawers in search of something to pry it open with. In the bottom drawer I found the knife, it was beautiful. It seemed to call to me. I _

_picked it up and it emitted a small blue light for a few moments. I took the knife and pried open the box. Inside was a text on dark runes. _

_The text was very old and interesting but I doubted that I would ever use it. Never the less, I put it into my bag just in case I would need it later. _

_I stared at the knife and wondered why it glowed when I touched it; I wanted it. Something was telling me that the knife was important and that it was meant for me to have. _

_So I kept it._

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

><p>I opened the dark rune book and looked up the chapter on runes for the body. It was extremely painful, but it took little magic to do and it would help me to keep my strength when I changed<p>

back.

The runes are only classified as dark because they are dangerous to the person wearing them. They will never come off and the wearer will suffer the effects of the rune for the rest of their

life. I was running out of options. I need an advantage while fighting or I will be of little use.

I knew then that there was no turning back, it must be done.

I looked at the rune for agility; it was beautiful. The rune consisted of a circle and what looked like water swirling inside. It was the simplest to draw so I would be least likely to mess up.

I took the knife in my right hand and put it to my skin on the inside of my left forearm. I took a deep breath and began to make the rune.

The others immediately turned towards me and gasped. Blood ran down my arm and onto the dirt floor mixing with the earth to make mud. How ironic.

Legolas started to stand to stop me but Gandalf held him back.

I continued to carve into my skin blocking out the pain; I had felt worse.

When the rune was finished I recited the spell under my breath to seal it and give it power. It let out a low glow and faded away revealing my forearm to be completely unblemished save for the

now silvery rune.

The rune seemed to move much like the dark marks that Voldemort was so fond of. The rune shimmered in the light and gave the appearance of flowing water.

I looked up at the shocked faces of the group and gave them a smirk and wink to let them know that I was okay.

Not wanting to answer their questions I looked into the book for another rune that could be useful. I can see why the runes are dark, some take away emotions of the wearer so that they can

become more efficient in battle other create constant pain in the wearer of the rune for torture purposes.

I skip to a rune that will give me physical strength when I call upon it. The rune is unique in that I can turn it on and off. The only problem with it is that it drains my magic for each moment it is

on. I contemplate the positives and negatives and decide that if the time comes that I need it, I would rather have it.

I reach for the bloody knife with my left hand; I have never been more grateful to be ambidextrous. Slowly I bring the knife to my right forearm and begin to carve the intricate design.

This design is not enclosed in a circle. It has two eye looking shapes linked together like a chain. Once again I read off the enchantment for the rune and it took on a glow similar to the agility

rune.

Deciding that they would have to do, I put the book away in my bag. However, I had a feeling that I would need the strange knife so I put it in my belt and stood up to rejoin the group.

They all stared at me dumbfounded as to what magic I had used. I did not feel like explaining.

We sat in silence for a while and Gandalf pondered which path would lead to safety.

The silence was deafening and I finally built up the courage to share my secret.

"I have someth-"

"Ah! It's that way!" Gandalf spoke cutting me off and pointing to the right.

"He's remembered!" Merry said obviously relieved.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" Gandalf laughed.

I let out a frustrated sigh and we continued on our trek through the mines. I took the position in the front next to Gandalf.

Suddenly the mine seemed to get taller or I shorter. There was nothing that I could do, they could all see me shrinking back to my original size.

It was happening, the moment I dreaded has come.

I am changing back into Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Well I hope that you liked it! I want to give a special thanks to all those who reviewed and gave me some wonderful ideas.<p>

They really helped me figure out how I want this to turn out.

You are amazing!

Fanfictionfan9503


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Reader,

I am so sorry that I haven't updated, I have been trying to fix my profile for some time now, because it would not let me upload any files to my Doc Manager until today. I am so glad that it is working now, so without further delay here it is!

* * *

><p>"SHIT!" I yelped out as I waved my arms helplessly in front of myself, practically swimming in Harry's large clothes.<p>

Each member had a unique reaction to my sudden change in appearance.

Aragorn's bug-eyed look would have made me laugh if the situation were different. Frodo, Merry and Pippin let out a squeak of surprise, Sam stood in front of Frodo ready to defend him, Boromir just looked horrified and Gandalf looked amused. It was then that I turned to look at the resident blonde only to find that the little shit was laughing at me!

That was it, I snapped.

I let out a roar and launched myself at the elven bastard and we both went tumbling to the ground. The only problem was that he was still laughing. He quickly pushed me over so that he was on top still chuckling. Angry that he could best me in strength, I let out a small charm that would dye his hair a puce green color to match his tunic before shoving him off and standing before the fellowship; just wait until he wakes up tomorrow and it takes effect. His beautiful blonde locks will be the color of seaweed, haha take that you elf bastard.

"Ummmm, hi." I said stupidly, honestly my brain never failed me at Hogwarts and it chooses to desert me now of all times! Traitor.

Boromir started to sputter in protest about my being a woman and Gandalf held up a hand to silence him.

"Let us hear what she has to say."

Thank you Gandalf, for this I will introduce you to the lemon drops that Dumbledore seemed to be so fond of.

I cleared my throat softly in order to buy myself some more time to answer their questioning faces. I looked up at the group and noticed that all but the hobbits were attempting to avert their eyes, confused I looked down at my attire. Harry's shirt was hanging off my right shoulder and I definitely was not wearing a bra, my pants were riding low on my hips and looked ready to fall to the floor at any moment. Talk about embarrassing. I could feel my face grow hot as I flicked my wrist to transfigure the clothes to be more form-fitting, not forgetting to include a sports bra and turning my boots to a more reasonable size, Charlie's feet could rival that of a hobbits'. The outfit was not entirely "proper" for their world, but it would have to do at the moment.

Gathering my thoughts I tried to figure out the best way to start my explanation.

"The beginning is always the best place to start but as you explain let us continue walking as to leave this accursed place as soon as possible." Said Gandalf.

Nodding in agreement the ten began walking through the corridors.

I decided that I would tell them the bare minimum. Looking at the ground I began my story keeping it as short as possible without leaving too much out.

"Where I am from there was a great war which I was very involved in, my best friend was destined to either defeat the dark lord or to be killed by him. The dark wizard called himself Voldemort and was feared by many. He split his soul into many parts and stored them in objects so that he could avoid death, my friends and I gathered and destroyed these parts to make him mortal again. It all came down to the final battle and many were lost on both sides….however, we were not victorious."

I looked up with misted eyes at the captivated group trudging along the dark pathway. Looking down at my feet I continued my tale, not able to meet their eyes.

"I fought until I was the last of the side of the light standing. I did not want to live anymore; Voldemort had taken everything from me, my friends, my family, my home. I wanted to die with my comrades. I spewed insults at the dark wizard in the hopes that he would just kill me, but I guess it upset his followers as well and they all cast spells at me simultaneously causing me to somehow be transported here where I ran into Gandalf. Then he told me that women were not as respected as warriors here so I used magic to look like a man but it ran out when I lost the potion, and I guess that's about the jest of it."

I looked up at the group sheepishly evaluating their responses.

The hobbits looked like they wanted to hug me, Aragorn looked slightly impressed, Legolas looked angry, Gandalf's eyes lost their ever present twinkling, and Boromir began to sputter protests again.

"This quest is no place for a woman!" Boromir hissed out through clenched teeth. The feminist in me reared up and I used my lovely new rune for agility to run over, grab him by his shirt collar and turn on my strength rune using a burst of magic to lift him bodily off the ground and up against the wall before anyone could even register my initial movement. Damn those runes were useful!

"Listen here you chauvinistic pig, I will be accompanying you on this little journey and you will say nothing more on the matter, do I make myself clear." I whispered sharply in his ear.

He nodded his head once in confirmation. I dropped him on the floor of the mine and turned off my strength rune. I felt invincible when I was wearing it, but I could feel the small trickle of magic needed to power it and it would be wise to conserve it for now.

I turned back to the group with a smile on my face and began skipping down the corridor.

Boromir picked himself up off the ground and followed after the fellowship. Well I am glad that is over, it actually went better than expected.

"Remind me not to make you angry lass." Gimli grumbled and I threw my head back and laughed.

"We still do not know your real name" Aragorn stated.

"I am Hermione, you may call me that or Monie, if you call me "Herms" I will castrate you" I said with a smile and winked at the group of men.

I looked over at Legolas to see his reaction to find that he was still angry. He didn't see the spell I cast on him did he?

Gandalf chuckled and walked past the stunned group.

We passed under an arched doorway into a black and seemingly empty space. Gandalf stopped and said, "Let me risk a little more light."

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" We all gasped at the huge pillars and black walls of the huge empty hall.

"Well, there's an eye opener and no mistake!" Exclaimed Sam. We spotted a smashed wooden door with black arrows embedded in the timber. Skeletons lie in front of the doorway. Gimli ran ahead of the group into the room.

We rushed into the chamber after Gimli to see the heart breaking seen of the small Dwarf falling to his knees with cries of anguish at the sight of the fallen Dwarves.

Gandalf grabbed a rotting book from the slab of white stone and began to read from it.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates… but we cannot hold them for long…we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They are coming."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pippen back away nervously and bump into a precariously armored skeleton sending it tumbling down the well. The entire fellowship winced every time the armor clattered against the deep well sending echoes through the mines.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf yelled at the terrified hobbit. A silence fell over the group and low rolling booms rise from the depth of the mines steadily growing in volume.

Aragorn and Boromir slam and wedge the doors. Boromir then catches a glimpse of something, he turns to Aragorn and mutters, "They have a cave troll."

Great, I thought I had avoided death by mountain troll my first year. I activated my strength and readied myself by reaching for the knife I used for my runes. The knife grew into a katana of sorts and was practically humming in my grasp. I could feel it calling to me wanting to be used, pleading for the blood of my enemies.

The only time I had ever wielded a sward was when I used the Gryffindor sward and the strange weapon seemed to sense my hesitance. It sent me waves of comfort and it seemed to guide my arm telling it to lift the sward into a ready stance.

I snapped back into reality when Gimli yelled, "Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The door burst open and goblins charged into the tomb along with a huge cave troll. Using my agility I waded into the mass of goblins and decapitated one, sliced another in half and stabbed yet another. The sward was not satisfied with the blood of the weak goblins; it wanted the troll who had his eyes on Frodo. I leapt at the cave troll; using my strength to grab its chain I yanked it, pulling the troll back and causing him to land on the floor of the cave. I dropped the chain and flew at the troll slitting its throat. The weapon hummed in approval at the taste of the fallen troll.

Now thoroughly covered in blood I stood and looked at the fellowship's shocked faces.

I offered them a small smile and looked sheepishly at the ground suddenly finding my feet to be extremely interesting.

"What?…How?" Boromir stammered at the sight of Hermione covered in goblin and troll blood.

"I think there's more to this witch than meets the eye." Gandalf offered.

I looked up at Legolas, wanting to see his reaction but was extremely disappointed that he was pointedly not looking at me.

Great booms sounded through the silence and Gandalf turned to the group and barked, "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

They ran back into the large chamber and hurried towards a distant door as goblins began to scuttle down the pillars behind them looking like cockroaches. Then a deafening roar filled the dank air. I could see a fiery light down the hallway. The goblins froze in fear and fled back up the pillars into the darkness.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

"A Balrog…a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf yelled.

Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Well, shit, this does not bode well for me; I was running low on energy due to the long period of time I kept the strength rune "on".

We ran down the stair case toward the bridge in the distance pausing only when it began to crumble and we had to jump. I did not want to apperate with them because of the nausea it would cause, so I used strength to throw Aragorn and Frodo over and my agility to jump over the gap. We dashed to the slender bridge made of stone at the end of the large hall.

The fellowship ran to the other side of the bridge without thought, but Gandalf pauses in the middle of the thin bridge facing the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" he yelled to the Balrog.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame Anor. The dark fire will not avail you. Flame of Udun!"

I looked on with awe at the sight of Gandalf fearlessly facing the demon of flame.

"Go back to the shadow!"

The Balrog placed his foot on the bridge and cracked his fiery whip over his head.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf raised his sword and staff above his head and brought his staff down onto the bridge cracking it and causing it to collapse taking the great beast with down into the dark chasm.

Gandalf grunted and turned to walk away. I smiled at him happy that he was alright, but my smile disappeared when I saw the whip of the Balrog appear around his ankle dragging him down. He clung to the edge of the bridge and looked at us.

"Fly you fools!" he said before falling into the chasm after the Balrog.

Without a second thought I used my agility to run to the edge and leapt after him summoning my broom out of my bag as I fell.

* * *

><p>Well that's that, I will have the next chapter up sometime next week because it is already half way written.<p>

Again I am sorry about not being able to post for a while, but I am glad it is working now.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, here is the next chapter; it is a little short, and I decided to do go back to the beginning, this time in Legolas's point of view. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>I saw Hermione run towards the broken bridge and screamed for her to stop. My heart completely stopped when I saw her fling herself off the bridge after Gandalf. I tried to run after her but someone held me back pulling me away from her. I realized all too late that I loved her, now I would never be able to tell her how much I had come to care for her. How much I hated that she wanted to die during her war in her world, for giving up. I wanted to laugh at the irony, my hypocrisy knows no bounds. Instead of laughing, I went limp in whose ever arms was pulling me towards the exit of the mines, not caring if we lived. There was no point without her. I<br>could feel the hot liquid tears running silently down my cheeks as my mind pulled me back to the days we spent together.

* * *

><p>Troubled have my thoughts been of late, there is much evil lurking in not only in Mirkwood, but in all of Middle Earth. War is coming. The trip to Rivendell was uneventful and quite boring, my company does not feel the need to fill the silence with small talk, and honestly I like it better that way.<p>

I glanced around the peaceful stone courtyard that would later house the council. Here a man would sit, here an elf, and here a dwarf; these hard times have driven  
>us to find allies for the inevitable war in our tentative truces with other races. What small difference in species separates us, yet we find it so difficult to place trust in<br>one another.

It makes me want to leave for the land of the Valinor and escape this foolishness. I push that thought to the back of my head; I am not ready to leave, I am needed. My father sent me on this mission and I will do all that is in my power to accomplish the will of this council of many races. Nodding to myself, I leave the courtyard and make my way down the stone halls.

As I was walking I passed a group of four elfish guards who were posted at the borders of Rivendell this morning talking quietly amongst themselves. I waited around the corner near them to hear what it was they were absorbed in speaking about.

"He simply raised his hand and created a silvery shield in between us. I could see it shimmering in the light. He is definitely a magic user, but without a staff. We need to keep an eye on him, he could be extremely dangerous...possibly even a spy of Sauron himself."

The others nodded their heads to the 'leader' of the squad.

I turned around and walked towards the guest rooms where this "magic user" would be kept. How powerful must he be that he does not need a staff to cast? Extremely dangerous indeed.

I knocked on the door to the only guest room that had a guard stationed nearby. I smirked to myself reminded of how paranoid we have become.

There was no answer so I slowly opened the door and asked if anyone was present. Again there was no answer, so I stepped into the room. The simple and elegant room was untouched so I made my way towards the archway to the bathroom. Nothing could prepare me for what I saw next.

I was absolutely stunned in place. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen was lying in the tub surrounded by bubbles, most likely some sort of sorcery. Her simple, yet elegant face was framed by thick curly hair that cascaded down into the soapy water. Her skin was smooth and slightly tanned, although I could see a strange scar on her arm that read "Mudblood". The sight of the scar made me angry. What monster would hurt such an innocent girl as her?

Then her eyes snapped open, large brown doe eyes were fixed upon me. They raked up and down my person, analyzing and evaluating me. Her eyes held wisdom and age. The way she held herself practically screamed confidence leading me to believe that she may be royal, or at least someone of extreme importance. I wonder how old she is, most likely over one hundred, she had been through much.

Seemingly finished with her evaluation, she smirked up at me and raised her eyebrow.

Resting her chin on her hand she leaned against the edge of the tub and said, "Well, are you going to stand there all day and gawk at me or are you going to tell me what you came here for?"

My eyes widened in realization of the inappropriateness of the situation. I should not be alone with a Lady in her room, especially when she is in a state of undress. It would not do for such an obviously noble woman's reputation to be tarnished by my thoughtlessness.

Should I leave the room, should I stay and explain my indiscretion?

Finally composing myself I said, "I apologize my Lady, but the door was unlocked and you did not answer when I knocked."

Instantly I kicked myself for blaming this whole situation on her; however, when she rolled her large brown eyes and a rather maniacal grin spread across her face I had to reevaluate the situation. She was definitely not as innocent as I first thought.

She reached a hand out and a towel FLEW towards her and hovered in front of her body. She then _stepped out of the tub_ right in front of me! How indecent! Does she have no sense of dignity or decency?

However, I was forced to rethink these thoughts because I could not look away even if I wanted to. I am a hypocrite and do not deserve to ride on the ships into the West. Her legs went on forever, and her small hourglass waist, though hidden by the small towel, looked to have no fat. This small girl was absolutely perfect. I could feel my face heating up, and hoped that somehow I would get out of this odd situation unscathed.

Finally, after what seemed to be ages she took pity on me and ordered me to leave the room. Without so much as a word I turned and left as if Sauron himself were on my heels. When I reached her room I let out a sigh of relief glad that the witch did not curse me for intruding. I leaned up against the wall and replayed the scene in my head; her soft features, brown flowing hair that begged to be touched, her thin waist. Damn, this is not good; all my fantasizing about the mysterious witch has led to an even worse problem. Think of Elrond in the baths, or worse, Gandalf. Shuddering I felt my newest problem go away. If only all my problems were that easy.

I heard her enter from under the archway with a large cloak covering her body. With a bit of disappointment I looked up at the small girl, still leaning against the wall not trusting myself to stand on my own.

"What is it that you needed to tell me?" She asked with the most peculiar accent.

I answered with the truth telling her that I had heard the rumors and wanted to see for myself. She nodded to herself but looked at me expectantly. I was about to go into more detail but someone knocked at the door. I turned to answer it, and I saw her put the hood over her head.

Gandalf entered the room looking at me in surprise. Then he turned to the young girl for an explanation. She had removed the hood and already had her mouth opened to explain the situation.

"He entered my room before I could put my hood on." I let out a sigh in relief, well that's one way to put it I guess, and it would keep us both out of trouble.

Gandalf nodded in understanding, "Legolas, you are not to tell anyone of her identity."

I inclined my head slightly and left as swiftly as possible. The entire ordeal had left me a bit shaken. Not only was the mysterious magic user a girl, but quite a beautiful one at that.

I would have to be careful in the future, magic users are not to be trusted no matter how nice a figure they had. Dammit, not again!

She would prove a difficult adversary, but I have a feeling that we will be seeing each other soon, especially with the upcoming council meeting. The next time we meet I will come out victorious in whatever game she is playing. I am a prince; surely I could handle one girl. Content in my reasoning, I slowed my long strides to a more suitable pace for a prince.

As I made my way to the courtyard I could not stop myself from wondering what the secretive witch's name was.

* * *

><p>So there it is, Legolas's take on their meeting. I am going to do a few more chapters in his view and then switch back to Hermione's.<p> 


End file.
